This invention relates generally to body jackets and torso supports, and more particularly to an improved closure for semi- or substantially rigid orthosis which provides unique abdominal lifting features.
Devices in the form of rigid, semi-rigid, or flexible material constructed to at least partially surround the lower back region of the human torso are well-known for the treatment and rehabilitation of spinal disfunction. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,110 to Modglin which discloses a body jacket constructed in two parts to be laced together into a final adjusted position and then easily installed and removed thereafter.
Another device known to applicant is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,291 invented by Tyo directed to a device for treating lower back pain comprising three generally rigid members connected by lacing and conventional straps which, when properly installed, are claimed to apply a centrally directed beneficial force to the abdomen and the gluteal muscles.
Rowe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,499 teaches a sacral brace intended for comfortable extended wear including a rigid posterior sacral pad having a vertical central channel and connectable to an abdominal leverage plate provided for anchoring the sacral pad by conventional tying straps.
A simple brace and method of application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,292 to Cox for immobilization of various regions of the torso. This device relies upon presized straps hookably engagable into mating cavities in the brace panel.
The present invention provides an improved closure and tensioning arrangement for a two-part body jacket comprised of an anterior and posterior section. The anterior section is structured to impress the lower abdominal musculature and the closure is structured in such a way as to focus and compress forces exerted by the anterior section in an upwardly and rearwardly manner known a hydrostatic lift. The posterior section is evenly tensioned forwardly against and stabilizing the spine without any undesirable vertical force components against this area of the torso.